Nove Meses
by Madame Baggio
Summary: GENDERBENDER - Toni Stark está grávida. Sim, sério. Porém, o mistério da vez é: quem é o pai? Bom, Toni é que não vai contar... ToniX?
1. Primeiro Mês

**N/A: E la vou, que hoje a festa é na avenida...**

**Fanfic nova para fechar o ano com chave de ouro!**

**Mais uma vez, genderbender, ou seja, Toni Stark sempre foi mulher. E agora é uma mulher grávida. Vai dar meleca, sim ou com certeza? hahaha**

**Queria agradecer especialmente a Dafny Fontenele, que não só foi minha fonte de inspiração para essa fanfic, como minha consultora de gravidez! Obrigada, flor, você é um anjo!**

**Eu sei que gravidez normalmente é contada por semanas, mas pelos propósitos da fanfic eu decidi contar os meses.**

**Vamos la****?**

* * *

**Primeiro mês**

Fazia um bom tempo que Pepper não corria dessa forma e com esse desespero. Fazia um bom tempo que não se preocupava com Toni assim.

A ruiva virou num corredor, correndo o máximo que podia em salto agulha. A última coisa que precisava no momento era cair e torcer o tornozelo.

Quando Jarvis a chamara em seu quarto dizendo que Toni precisava dela, Pepper sentiu seu coração brecar. O tom do IA era sério e ele pediu que ela se apressasse.

Jarvis não fazia esse tipo de coisa. Toni não pedia atenção dessa forma.

Alguma coisa tinha acontecido.

Por um minuto aqueles dias negros pós Nova York passaram pela cabeça dela. Quando Toni se afundou em trabalho, em bebida e mal dormia. Será que...

Entrou no laboratório de Toni e deu de cara com uma cena que fez sua garganta travar: a bilionária estava sentada num banco, encarando uma garrafa de whisky. Totalmente imóvel.

-Toni? –chamou com cuidado.

A morena virou-se para ela.

-Oi, Peps. –ela falou sem um sorriso sequer.

-O que foi? –Pepper quis saber.

-Eu to grávida. –Toni declarou.

De tudo que Pepper esperava ouvir, essa era a única coisa que nem entrava na lista. Toni era neurótica com métodos anticoncepionias, tinha pânico da ideia de ficar grávida.

-Você tem certeza? –Pepper tinha que saber.

-Absoluta. –Toni falou, seu olhar voltando-se para a garrafa –O Jarvis monitora meu corpo com grande cuidado. Ele demorou uma semana e meia pra me contar, porque tinha certeza de que algo estava errado com as leituras dele. Nem o Jarvis acredita.

-Você tem certeza? –Pepper insistiu –O Jarvis...

-O Jarvis conhece meu corpo melhor que ninguém. –Toni cortou –Sim, eu tenho certeza.

Pepper mordiscou o lábio inferior.

-Quem é o pai? –ela quis saber.

Toni virou-se para ela de novo.

-Quem disse que tem que ser um pai? Pode ser uma mãe.

O olhar de Pepper deixava claro que isso nem merecia resposta.

-Você sabe quem é o pai? –ela exigiu.

-Sei. –Toni resmungou.

-E?

-E ele não precisa saber de nada. –Toni declarou.

-Como assim, Toni? –Pepper estava chocada agora –Você acha que ele não vai querer se envolver? É esse o problema?

-Muito pelo contrário. –ela retrucou ácida –Eu tenho certeza de que ele vai querer se envolver e esse é o problema. Eu não o quero envolvido em nada.

-Não tem querer, Toni! –Pepper exclamou –Ele têm direitos e obrigações com essa criança, bem como você!

-Ele não tem direito a nada. –Toni cortou –E obrigação nenhuma também. Eu posso muito bem manter essa criança sozinha.

-Não é uma questão financeira, é... –Pepper calou-se e respirou fundo.

Tudo bem, isso podia ficar pra depois. Havia algo mais importante a ser discutido nesse momento.

-Você vai manter a gravidez? –ela quis saber.

O olhar que Toni lançou a Pepper foi congelante. A bilionária nunca tinha olhado para a outra desse jeito.

-Isso nem merece resposta. –ela falou por fim.

Pepper suspirou. De todas as conversas que esperara ter um dia com Toni, essa nunca passara pela sua cabeça. Essa situação era provavelmente a única para qual não estava preparada, a qual não tinha ideia de como lidar.

-Você pretende contar aos outros? –ela quis saber.

-Bom, vai ser meio impossível de esconder mesmo. –Toni deu de ombros.

xXx

Na noite seguinte, durante o jantar, Toni fez seu anúncio.

Meio que.

-Barnes, as atualizações no seu braço estão prontas. –ela soltou depois de engolir um pedaço de pizza –E eu to grávida.

Steve quase morreu engasgado.

* * *

**N/A: E Toni é a sutileza e delicadeza em pessoa, né... hahahha**

**Agora a pergunta que não quer calar: quem é o pai? Bom, façam suas apostas! hahahaha**

**Ainda vai rolar um último post, especial de fim de ano, uma one-shot. Dai, meus amores, só ano que vem!**

**COMENTEM!**

**B-jão**


	2. Segundo Mês

**N/A: Olá! Obrigada pelos reviews fofos! *-***

**Imagina um mundo onde a Toni está procriando... hahahaha**

* * *

**Segundo mês**

Curiosamente o anúncio de Toni foi seguido por uma cena coletiva: todos os olhos voltando-se para Bruce.

-O que? –o doutor perguntou exasperado –Por que vocês estão olhando para mim? Eu não tenho nada com isso.

Então todo mundo olhou para Steve.

-Muito menos eu! –ele protestou corando.

Dai todos olharam para Loki.

-Isso nem merece comentário. –o deus falou de forma fria.

-Não tem pai. –Toni informou tranquilamente -Foi concepção divina.

Era óbvio que ninguém achava isso engraçado.

-Fertilização em laboratório? –ela ofereceu.

-Quem é o pai, Toni? –Steve perguntou de forma paciente.

-Não é da conta de vocês. –ela falou de forma simples, mas firme –E sim, eu sei quem é, antes que alguem pergunte.

Thor ja estava levantando e parabenizando Toni por essa grande bênção, mas foi quando a bilionária saiu que todos se juntaram.

-Pepper...

-Eu não sei quem é o pai, Steve. –a ruiva cortou –Ela não quer me contar e, sinceramente, nós temos outros problemas mais sérios.

-Por exemplo? –Clint perguntou –Porque a Stark reproduzindo, seja la com a ajuda de quem for, é um problema bem grande na minha opinião.

Natasha deu um tapa na nuca dele.

-Ela não quer ir no médico. –Pepper suspirou –Disse que mulheres vem fazendo isso por séculos sem ajuda de ninguem e ela não precisa ir em lugar nenhum.

-Você ta brincando né? –Jane perguntou chocada.

-Eu bem que queria. –Pepper falou –Mas acho que a Toni ainda está tentando se convencer de que é um erro e, que se ela ignorar, vai passar.

-Ela vai fazer passar? –Steve perguntou sério.

-Não. –dessa vez a ruiva foi categórica –Isso não.

-Menos mal...

-Não que não seja um direito e uma escolha dela. –Jane falou fuzilando Steve com os olhos.

-Sim, senhora. –o Capitão respondeu na hora.

-Isso ainda nos deixa com a questão do médico. –Natasha indicou.

Mais uma vez, todos os olhares foram parar em Bruce.

-Não. –ele falou na hora –De jeito nenhum.

XxX

A missão de Bruce não era ser o médico de Toni, apenas convence-la a ir em um.

Natasha contou a notícia para Fury e Coulson. Os dois ficaram em choque por um minuto inteiro, então Fury começou a praguejar sobre mais Starks correndo pelo mundo.

SHIELD checou centenas de obstetras pelo país até escolherem uma que consideravam segura e boa.

O problema estava sendo convencer Toni a ir até la.

A bilionária insistia em manter a gravidez em segredo e tinha medo que um médico acabasse dando com a língua nos dentes.

Embora todos soubessem que era porque ela estava querendo esconder do responsável a gravidez, Natasha indicou que era um risco para o grupo também, ja que inimigos tentariam usa-la como alvo mais frequentemente.

Então, decidido que a gravidez de Toni era segredo nível 9 na SHIELD, Natasha foi até o consultório da médica explicar como as coisas iam ser.

A ruiva saiu expressando um grande respeito pela doutora.

Mesmo assim, Toni estava com 10 semanas quando Bruce finalmente convenceu-a a ir até o consultório da Doutora Dafny Fontenele para o primeiro ultrassom.

Tudo tinha sido feito no maior segredo, durante a noite e a bilionária estava usando uma peruca loira. Bruce achava que ia ter uma enxaqueca.

Ele perguntara a Toni milhares de vezes como estava indo, mas tudo o que ela respondia era "bem". Não estava falando de enjoos, desejos, emoções, peso... Nada. Era como se ela realmente estivesse tentando esquecer que estava grávida.

Doutora Fontenele era uma mulher de sorriso gentil e bondosos olhos de chocolate.

-Bem vinda, senhorita Stark. –ela falou sorrindo ao receber Toni –Pode entrar.

Toni resmungou algo e entrou no consultório seguida por Bruce.

-Eu sou Bruce Banner. –Bruce ofereceu a mão para a doutora.

-Doutora Fontenele. –ela sorriu de novo –Você é o pai?

-Não. –foi Toni quem respondeu de forma curta.

A doutora não disse nada, apenas virou-se sorrindo para Toni.

-Você pode se trocar no banheiro. –ela falou oferecendo uma camisola de exame para Toni –Nós vamos começar com o básico.

Toni saiu resmungando e Bruce lançou um olhar desconfortável a médica.

-Me desculpe por isso.

-Eu ja vi pior. –ela assegurou.

Toni voltou e eles partiram para as partes realmente básicas: peso, altura, amostras de sangue, dieta... A doutora não ficou muito feliz com o que Toni andava comendo e fez toda uma dieta nova para ela.

-Vamos ao ultrassom? –a doutora perguntou ja dirigindo-se para a maca.

-Hum, não. –Toni falou de repente –Ta ficando tarde, é melhor eu ir descansar ou sei la.

Dafny revirou os olhos.

-Na maca, senhorita Stark. –falou de forma firme.

Toni bufou, mas deitou-se na maca ainda resmungando.

-Eu nem sei porque eu to fazendo isso. –a bilionária começou a falar –Até onde eu sei essa coisa toda pode ser só uma falha no sistema do Jarvis. Eu nem cheguei a fazer exame de sangue! Nem aquele de farmácia e... Ai, isso é gelado! –Toni reclamou para a doutora que acabara de colocar um gel na barriga dela.

-Desculpa. –a mulher falou, sem soar nem um pouco sincera.

-E como eu estava dizendo, pode ser tudo um engano e vocês criaram esse pânico por nada. –Toni concluiu satisfeita.

-Hum... –a doutora soltou de forma curiosa.

-O que foi? –o olhar de Toni virou-se na hora para tela –Alguma coisa errada?

-Não exatamente. –Dafny falou –Você está vendo esses dois grãozinhos que parecem feijões? –ela apontou ditos grãozinhos e Toni fez que sim com a cabeça –Você devia ter um, mas tem dois.

Toni olhou confusa para a doutora, então, finalmente, a ficha caiu.

-Não. Não, não, não! Eu não posso...

-Você está grávida de gêmeos, senhorita Stark. Parabéns. –Dafny tinha um sorriso enorme.

Bruce parecia chocado além de palavras.

-Não, eu não posso ter dois bebês ai! –Toni protestou –Eu nem sei se dou conta de um! Não, não, não! Bruce faz alguma coisa.

Bruce ainda estava em choque.

Dafny estava ignorando o chilique da mulher.

-E assim, vocês podem ouvir os coraçõezinhos deles. –ela declarou.

Toni estava abrindo a boca de novo quando o som preencheu a sala. Duas batidas, perfeitamente sincronizadas, fortes, nitídas, vivas.

Os olhos dela se arregalaram.

-Esses são...

-Seus bebês. –a doutora completou.

-Dentro de mim? –ela continuou em choque.

-Por mais alguns meses, sim. –ela sorriu.

Os olhos da bilionária, gênia, filântropa e socialite se encheram de lágrimas.

-Eu to grávida. –ela falou como se só então se desse conta.

Lágrimas gordas começaram a escorrer dos olhos dela.

-Eu vou ser mãe.

Ela começou a chorar no ombro de Bruce, chocada, encantada, assustada. Mas sobre todo o resto, maravilhada.

* * *

**N/A: Ah Toni... Dois babies! Imagina isso!**

**hahahaha**

**Reviews, por favorzinho!**

**B-jão**


	3. Terceiro Mês

**N/A: Obrigada por todos os reviews! Vocês são uns fofos, mesmo eu sendo uma lerda... u.u**

* * *

**Terceiro mês**

Toni se olhou no espelho e então olhou de novo para sua barriga.

Nada. Nadica de nada. Nem um sinalzinho de que tinha alguém ali. Nem um grama a mais, uma curvinha extra. Nenês não chutavam?

-Jarvis, eles ainda estão aqui? –ela perguntou sem tirar os olhos da barriga.

-Sim, senhorita. –Jarvis respondeu e, se fosse humano, estaria revirando os olhos.

Ela tinha perguntado todos os dias. O IA devia estar perdendo a paciência. Se é que ele tinha uma dessas programada.

Ta, ela sabia que eles estavam la. Não fazia nem três dias que tinha feito o ultrassom morfologico, que mostrava que Fradinho e Carioquinha (como ela estivera chamando os seus feijõezinhos) estavam la, firmes, fortes e saudáveis.

Mas e a barriga? Quando ia aparecer?

Ela queria uma mudança visível!

Fora seus peitos, claro. Os peitos estavam la, maiores e sensíveis e doendo! Nunca tivera peitos tão grandes e estava dividida entre gostar deles ou não muito.

E sim, teoricamente sabia todas as mudanças pelas quais seu corpo deveria passar. Ela e Jarvis organizaram tabelas, organizaram datas e estavam seguindo tudo a risca.

Sabia que ia demorar um pouquinho mais para barriga, mas... Ela queria!

Fury quase caíra para trás quando ela informara que teria gêmeos. Clint caiu da cadeira de tanto rir.

Todos tinham parado de perguntar quem era o pai e ela sabia que era obra de Pepper. Sabia também que logo eles iriam querer respostas.

Não estava pronta para falar sobre isso. Talvez nunca estivesse.

-Você não vai conseguir esconder para sempre.

Toni quase morreu do coração.

-Pelo amor de Deus, Rudolph! Nunca ouviu falar em bater na porta antes de entrar? –ela fuzilou Loki com o olhar.

O semi-deus apenas revirou os olhos.

-Não vejo porque. –falou com ar de dispensa –E você sabe, não sabe?

-Porque você está tão interessado? –Toni quis saber.

A bilionária sentou-se em sua cama e vestiu uma camiseta. Sim, ela estava só de calcinha e sutiã antes. E não, não tinha nada ali que Loki não tivesse visto em algum momento.

É, era por isso que ele tinha sido suspeito de paternidade. O semi-deus ficara ofendido que fosse a terceira escolha, depois de Steve, que nunca nem dormira com a bilionária.

-Porque eu espero que você não esteja pretendendo ficar trancada aqui na Torre por nove meses. E depois trancar seus filhos. –ele falou sério.

Toni arregalou os olhos.

-Claro que eu não vou trancar ninguem. Fumou, foi?

Ele parecia realmente sério sobre a coisa toda. Toni suspirou.

-Olha, eu não sei de onde está vindo isso, Dracula. –ela falou por fim –Eu não quero que saibam da gravidez porque não quero que... _Ele_ saiba. Não, não vou sair da Torre enquanto estiver grávida. Mas quando os bebês nascerem eu sei que vou ter que tomar uma atitude. E não vai ser tranca-los em lugar nenhum.

-Você sabe que eu tenho filhos? –ele perguntou de repente.

Toni não poderia ter ficado mais chocada se ele dissesse que se vestia de bailarina a noite.

-Eu li uma ou outra lenda, mas...

-De onde você acha que elas vêm? –ele revirou os olhos –Sim, eu tenho filhos. Odin tirou todos eles de mim e os escondeu do mundo. Hel, Fenrir, Jormungandr, Narfi e Sleipnir... Há séculos eu não vejo um deles. Todos trancados, todos mantidos como segredos sujos. –olhou para ela –Não faça isso, Toni. Por favor.

-Eu não vou. –ela assegurou –Eu estou assustada, eu quero esconder, mas... Eles não são segredos, eu não tenho vergonha deles. Eu tenho... Medo.

Loki suspirou.

-Eu posso por um feitiço em você. –ele falou por fim –Uma ilusão, como a que eu uso para manter essa aparência. Nós vamos ver como você realmente está, mas o resto do mundo não. Você só não pode deixar ninguem te tocar, porque eles vão poder sentir como você realmente está.

-Obrigada, Loki. –ela falou sincera –Eu quero isso. Você deve me achar uma monstra por estar fazendo isso.

-Não. –ele falou de forma simples –Eu até entendo sua motivação. Isso só me deixa ainda mais curioso para saber quem é o pai.

-Ninguem importante. –ela falou.

E cara... Isso era uma mentira deslavada.

* * *

**N/A: E aí está! O mistério do pai dos babies continua!**

**Façam suas apostas.**

**Amanhã tem post em "A Dama Vingadora".**

**Reviews, please!**

**B-jão**


	4. Quarto Mês

**N/A: Obrigada pelos comentários!**

**Vocês são uns xuxus, como sempre! **

**Vamos prosseguir com as aventuras de grávida da Toni!**

* * *

**Quarto mês**

Por que, Senhor? Por que gravidez era um processo tão sofrido? Toni estava de saco cheio e queria parar com a coisa toda.

Ela só vomitava! O tempo todo, sem parar! Tinha a impressão de que os enjoos deviam ser matinais, não diários e de hora em hora!

Tudo a deixava enjoada: andar de carro, de elevador, de escada rolante. Não suportava o cheiro do perfume de Pepper, o desodorante de Barnes, fora os cheiros de café, curry, alho e, por algum motivo estranho, ver gelatina também dava vontade de vomitar.

Todos tinham recomendado alguma coisa para os enjoos, mas o que funcionava para ela era morango e bolacha de maizena. Não ia mais para lugar nenhum sem essas duas coisas.

E pensar que isso não fazia sua fome passar. Ela morria de fome o tempo todo. Daí comia, vomitava e ficava com fome de novo. Era um processo ridículo.

Mas o pior era o sono. O tempo inteiro sentia sono, cansaço e preguiça. Não conseguia mais trabalhar direito!

-Quando isso tudo vai passar? –ela choramingou da maca.

Doutora Fontenele, que ela estava descobrindo era fofa, mas brava, pôs as mãos na cintura.

-Isso não vai passar, senhorita Stark. –ela falou séria –Gravidez não é uma doença ou um estado passageiro. Depois que você tem os bebês, tem que cuidar deles. Nada aqui vai passar.

Toni pareceu desconfortável.

-Eu estava falando dos enjoos. –ela falou sem firmeza nenhuma.

-Não, você não estava. –a doutora falou séria –Deita.

Toni obedeceu na hora.

-Será que eu devia sair? –Steve perguntou pela milésima vez, super sem jeito.

-Fica quieto e fica ai, Picolé.

Tinha sido decidido que Toni devia estar sempre acompanhada, por motivos de segurança, quando fosse ao médico. Dessa vez era a vez de Steve.

-Pronta para descobrir o sexo dos bebês? –a doutora perguntou.

-To. –Toni deu de ombros.

Dafny estreitou os olhos, mas não disse nada por hora. Apenas aplicou o gel na barriga da bilionária, que reclamou (como sempre).

-E aqui estão seus... Como você os chama mesmo?

-Carioquinha e Fradinho. –Toni falou.

Steve sorriu.

-Posso...

-Claro que pode, Capitão Rogers. –Dafny fez um gesto para ele chegar mais perto.

-Uau, isso é incrivel. –ele falou maravilhado, os olhos fixos na tela, onde era possível ver os bebês –A tecnologia de agora é chocante.

-E fica melhor. –a doutora falou –Fradinho é um menino. –ela falou indicando o bebê e a evidência na tela –E Carioquinha... É uma menina.

Toni surtou nessa hora.

Não saberia explicar na hora, mas de repente um pânico tomou conta dela. Por que achava que ia conseguir fazer isso? Não sabia nem cuidar de si mesma sem Pepper ficar lembrando-a que precisava comer de vez em quando.

Como achava que seria capaz de cuidar de duas crianças?

Ela levantou-se de repente, assustando a doutora e Steve.

-Eu não vou conseguir fazer isso. –ela declarou –Eu não sei cuidar de crianças. Eu odeio crianças! Eu não posso... Eu... Você tem que dar um jeito nisso. –ela falou para a doutora.

-Capitão, você poderia esperar la fora? –Dafny pediu gentilmente ao soldado.

Steve, que ainda parecia chocado pela reação de Toni, apenas fez que sim com a cabeça e saiu.

-Senhorita Stark, sente-se agora, antes que você prejudique os seus bebês com tanto nervosismo. –ela falou de forma séria, deixando bem claro que não era um sugestão.

Toni bufou, mas sentou mesmo assim.

-Eu não posso fazer isso. –ela declarou de novo, abraçando a si mesma –Eu mal sei cuidar de mim, como eu vou cuidar de uma criança? De duas!

-Então você quer colocar os dois para adoção? –Dafny perguntou com simplicidade.

-Oi? –Toni parecia chocada.

-Bom, é a única opção viável. –a doutora explicou calma –É muito tarde para um aborto, mas nós podemos anunciar os dois para adoção. É um processo bem simples e você nunca mais vai ver nenhum dos dois. Claro, você sempre pode joga-los numa lixeira.

Toni levantou-se irritada.

-Como você pode dizer um absurdo desses?

-Como você pode dizer um absurdo desses, Toni? –ela falou brava –Você tem duas vidas dentro de você, duas pessoas que dependem do seu amor e do seu cuidado. Como você pode falar deles como se eles fossem dois problemas? Como se fossem um cancêr que você tem que remover?

Isso calou Toni.

-A sua gravidez pode não ter sido planejada, mas ela é um fato. –a doutora continuou –Então você quer "resolver" isso? Sua opção é adoção. Você pode dar seus filhos para estranhos que você nunca vai saber se estão cuidando bem deles.

Toni não disse nada.

-Ou você pode parar de drama e egoísmo e ser responsável. –Dafny completou um pouco mais suavemente –Eles precisam de você, Toni. Está na hora de você levar isso mais a sério.

XxX

Quando Toni saiu da sala da médica, vestida e em silêncio, Steve pulou da cadeira onde estivera sentado.

-Você está bem? –ele perguntou.

Toni apenas fez que sim com a cabeça.

-Sabe, Toni... –Steve começou com cuidado –Eu sei que você acha que não está preparada. Mas a verdade é que você não está sozinha. Todos nós estamos aqui do seu lado e qualquer um de nós daria a vida pelos feijõezinhos. Além do mais, você é uma pessoa incrível, generosa e justa. Você vai ser uma mãe incrível.

-Ah Picolé, eu vou estragar minha maquiagem. –Toni falou, com lágrimas grossas escorrendo pelo seu rosto.

Steve revirou os olhos, mas deu um super abraço em Toni. Ia dar tudo certo.

* * *

**N/A: ****E ai estamos! Mais um capítulo e o mistério persiste! Quem será o pai dos feijõezinhos?**

**Mais uma vez, milhares de agradecimentos a Dafny, que não só é inspiração para uma médica pra la de porreta, tambem me ajudou muito na construção dessa fanfic!**

**COMENTEM!**

**B-jão**


	5. Quinto Mês

**N/A: Acho que a curiosidade ta começando a ficar intensa, né?**

**Mais uma vez, obrigada Dafny pelas incríveis histórias de grávida, principalmente a dos desejos que eu adorei e aqui está! hahaha**

**Obrigada pelos reviews que eu tenho recebido. Espero que vocês continuem curtindo e acompanhando.**

* * *

**Quinto Mês**

E os enjôos tinham passado! Finalmente, porque ela estava começando a achar que iam durar a coisa toda.

Ela também estava com essa barriguinha linda e os feijõezinhos não paravam de crescer.

A última conversa com a doutora tinha sido ótima para Toni. Realmente aberto seus olhos e a feito perceber a preciosidade que tinha dentro de si. Vida, duas vidas que agora eram o centro do seu mundo.

Na verdade o centro do mundo de todos na Torre. Pepper lançara uma festa para celebrar a boa saúde dos bebês e a descoberta dos sexos. Todos estavam dando palpite de nomes, mas Toni já sabia exatamente quais seriam.

Os Vingadores mais pareciam tios corujas e presentes ja começavam a chegar de todos eles. Inclusive todos estavam se empenhando na decoração do quarto dos dois.

Cada vez que passava na porta, Toni chorava.

É, ela podia ter parado de vomitar, mas não parara de chorar.

A onda da vez eram os desejos. Sempre achara que essa história de desejo era lenda. Coisa que mulher grávida inventava para ter suas vontades atentidas.

Estava aprendendo rapidamente que não era nada disso.

A primeira vez que um deles veio foi uma vontade súbita de tomar milkshake de pistache. Uma coisa que não tomava desde seus 12 anos.

No primeiro momento ela tentou ignorar a vontade, achando que era nostalgia e ia passar. Quanto mais ela tentava não pensar no maldito milkshake, mais queria tomar um. Eventualmente não aguentou mais: fez Jarvis descobrir onde tinha o bendito e pediu para Happy ir buscar.

Quase chorou de emoção quando tomou o primeiro gole.

Depois foi o tal do picles. Toni queria comer picles mais do que queria continuar a respirar. Ela até sonhava com picles dançando num campo verde e fugindo dela quando tentava pega-los. Era triste.

Mas Pepper estava forçando a bilionária a seguir uma dieta muito séria. Toni sempre comeu muito mal, mas agora estava seguindo direitinho o que a nutricionista mandara.

Mais ou menos.

-Eu tenho a impressão de que você não devia estar comendo Nutella. –Clint falou divertido ao entrar na cozinha e topar com Toni sentada no balcão, enfiando os dedos no pote de Nutella.

-Eles me obrigaram. –ela falou apontando para sua barriga.

-Quem, Clint e Natasha? –ele perguntou rindo.

-Meus bebês não vão ter o mesmo nome que vocês, Barton. –Toni revirou os olhos -Desista.

-Só quando eles ja estiverem registrados. –o arqueiro falou piscando para ela.

Toni riu, então olhou para o pote de Nutella.

-Não conta pra Pepper. –ela pediu.

-O que? –Clint perguntou –Eu não sei de nada.

Toni sorriu agradecida e então voltou a comer sua Nutella. Até que... Uma sensação estranha a parou.

-Toni? –Clint chamou preocupado –Você está bem?

-Eu acho... Eu acho que não. –ela falou assustada –Eu estou sentindo uma coisa estranha. Deve ter algo errado com os feijõezinhos!

-Calma. –Clint estava do lado dela num segundo –Me fala o que você está sentindo.

-Aqui! –ela pôs a mão dele na barriga dela.

Clint ficou quieto por um minuto, então um sorriso enorme abriu-se em seu rosto.

-Toni, esse é o Fradinho chutando. –ele informou.

-Oi?

Ele moveu a mão dela.

-Fradinho está aqui e Carioquinha aqui. –ele mostrou –Então isso que você está sentindo é nosso mini Vingador chutando.

Toni estava de olhos arregalados.

-Uau. –ela falou espantada –É uma sensação estranha.

-Eu imagino que sim. –Clint falou sorrindo. Daí viu os olhos dela enchendo de lágrimas –Não, não, Toni, espera...

Tarde demais. Ela ja estava chorando. Clint riu de leve e abraçou-a.

-A culpa é sua! –ela declarou com a testa apoiada no pescoço dele.

-Ta, Toni. A culpa é minha. –ele falou passando a mão nas costas dela -Melhorou?

-Sim.

Ele ficou abraçando-a em silêncio por mais um minuto.

-Você sabe, que todos nós estamos aqui para você, né? –ele falou –E se você nunca quiser falar do pai deles, nós vamos te ajudar a esconder. A Nat é mestra nessas coisas. E quem precisa de um pai extra, quando todos os Vingadores estão aqui, é?

-Exato. –ela resmungou.

-Dito isso... Você não quer me contar quem é? Eu posso ir la bater nele por ter te desgraçado.

Toni riu.

-Eu acho que você iria acabar apanhando. –ela falou, finalmente separando-se dele –Sem ofensas.

Clint não parecia ofendido. Parecia estar armazenando a informação.

Droga. Eles estavam tentando descobrir quem era o pai dos feijõezinhos. E Toni temia ter acabado de dar uma grande dica.

* * *

**N/A: Ah Toni! hahaha**

**Quem será esse papai que pode dar uma porrada no tio Clint?**

**COMENTEM!**

**Sexta tem Darcy agente/contato da SHIELD.**

**B-jão**


	6. Sexto Mês

**N/A: E aqui estamos com mais emoção e gravidez! Como sempre, obrigada a Dafny por ser minha musa inspiradora!**

**Agradeço também aos comentários que vocês têm deixado. Vocês são uns lindos!**

* * *

**Sexto Mês**

Os Vingadores estavam aprotando alguma. Toni tinha certeza.

Depois que falara com Clint esperara ser bombardeada com perguntas, mas aconteceu justamente o contrário: silêncio absoluto.

Porém, ela sabia que eles não tinha desistido de descobrir quem era o pai dos feijõezinhos, ou seja: eles estavam aprontando.

Tudo bem. Toni tinha certeza absoluta de que eles nunca iam descobrir se ela não contasse. Como não pretendia contar até não poder esconder mais...

Mas que eles estavam aprontando...

Agora que ja tinha entrado na 31ª semana sua barriga estava linda e redonda. Seus pés estavam inchados e ela tinha engordado... Bom, não vamos comentar isso. No entanto Toni só tinha um problema bem sério agora: a vontade contínua de fazer xixi.

Parecia que era de cinco em cinco minutos que ela tinha que correr para o banheiro.

E foi numa dessas corridas que pegou todos os traidores no pulo!

Toni dificilmente estava no andar comunal durante o dia porque ficava em seu laboratório. Só que hoje dormira além da conta (de novo) e tivera uma manhã preguiçosa. Então decidiu fazer uma lanche. Estava na cozinha comendo, quando deu uma baita vontade de ir no banheiro.

Ela foi meio na pressa, porque se sentia uma criança. Foi só quando estava voltando que ouviu as vozes na biblioteca.

-Eu não acho que Deadpool é uma opção a ser considerada. –Clint estava falando.

Ah eles não estavam!

Toni invadiu a biblioteca e deu cara com o time todo ali!

-O que vocês pensam que estão fazendo? –exigiu, mãos na cintura.

Não que precisasse perguntar. Tinha um quadro branco no meio da sala e no topo estava escrito "Possíveis pais dos feijõezinhos". Para um grupo de herois e espiões, eles também eram um bando de idiotas.

E era uma lista impressionante, ela ia admitir. Cheia de nomes e...

Ah não! Não não! O nome _dele_ estava na lista! Merda. Distrair!

-Certos nomes nessa lista me ofendem. –ela declarou –Eu só transei com o Doom uma vez e foi antes de ele virar vilão. O mesmo serve para o Luthor!

-Eu falei. –Natasha resmungou.

Steve apagou os dois nomes.

-O que vocês fizeram? Ligaram para a Liga da Justiça e os X-men e pediram o nome de todos os solteiros disponíveis? –ela provocou.

Ninguem riu.

Embora fizesse sentido. Ela dissera a Clint que achava que ele perderia numa luta contra o fornecedor de esperma. Era uma dedução bem lógica de que o homem era algum tipo de "herói".

Mesmo assim!

-Eu não acredito em vocês! –ela falou inconformada -Ei! O que o Reeds ta fazendo ai? Isso é insultante. Ele é um babaca! –uma pausa –E casado.

Steve suspirou e apagou o nome do cientista.

-E Oliver Queen? Sério? –ela bufou –Moleque demais. Wolverine... Infelizmente nunca. E pode tirar o nome do Coulson daí! Se a May me matar durante a noite a culpa vai ser de vocês!

Steve apagou os demais nomes bufando.

-E o resto? –Clint perguntou curioso.

-Daí ia ser fácil demais, né? –Toni falou dando de ombros –Divirtam-se perguntando para o Xavier e o Eric se um deles me emprenhou.

E saiu de lá como a diva que era!

E desceu até seu laboratório, ligou seus monitores, só para virar e dar de cara com Natasha.

-Jesus Cristo, Natasha! Minha bixiga não ta segurando muita coisa, sabia?

Natasha parecia estar analisando-a.

-O nome dele estava na lista, não estava? –a russa falou.

-O nome de quem? –Toni perguntou.

-Não se faça de tonta, Toni. Não comigo.

Toni bufou.

-É, estava.

-Por que você não quer falar com ele, Toni? –Natasha perguntou.

-Ele vai querer casar comigo. –ela falou num suspiro –Eu tenho certeza absoluta. Ele é o tipo de babaca que acha que as coisas se resolvem assim. Ele é "educado" demais para não fazer o "certo".

-Você não quer casar com ele? –Natasha insistiu.

-Eu não quero que ele case comigo por obrigação. –Toni falou virando-se para um dos seus monitores.

Natasha parecia chocada.

-Você é apaixonada por ele. –falou.

Toni bufou mais uma vez e ficou em silêncio por longos minutos.

-Eu percebi que... Que era diferente o que eu sentia por ele. –ela falou por fim –Por isso eu fui embora.

-E daí você descobriu a gravidez. –não era uma pergunta.

-Foi. Mas ia acabar de qualquer jeito. Ele não ia ficar comigo por mais tempo. –ela deu de ombros.

De repente Toni sentiu algo que a surpreendeu: Natasha abraçando-a.

A ruiva se colocara atrás dela e passara os braços por seu ombro, puxando as costas da bilionária contra seu peito.

-Está tudo bem. –ela garantiu –Vai ficar tudo bem. Nós vamos cuidar de você e dos bebês.

-Eventualmente ele vai descobrir de qualquer jeito. –Toni suspirou, suas mãos envolvendo os antebraços de Natasha.

-Eu boto ele para correr. –a ruiva prometeu.

-Nisso eu acredito.

* * *

**N/A: ****Ah essas crianças... Natasha sendo linda e foda, como sempre.**

**Será que os Vingadores estão no caminho certo?**

**Mistérios... hahaha**

**Quarta teremos o penúltimo capítulo de "A Dama Vingadora" e ele está cheio de emoções e love!**

**B-jão**


	7. Sétimo Mês - Parte 1

**N/A: Epa! Está chegando a hora!**

**Muitas emoções nesse capítulo, espero que vocês gostem.**

**Mais uma vez, muito obrigada por toda a atenção e os comentários!**

* * *

**Sétimo Mês – parte 1**

Alguma coisa estava errada. Toni sentia isso com uma certeza absoluta.

Havia uns dois dias que sentia-se levemente zonza, mas não havia enjôo. Ja tinha marcado uma consulta com a doutora Fontenele, porque estava ficando preocupada.

Estava com medo de estar ficando paranóica, mas preferia isso do que algo acontecer aos feijõezinhos.

Infelizmente algo aconteceu assim mesmo.

-Stark! Eu vim fazer as atualizações no meu braço. –Bucky chamou, entrando no laboratório.

-Um minuto, Barnes. –ela falou sem fôlego.

Bucky estava ao lado dela num segundo.

-O que foi? –ele perguntou preocupado.

-Minhas costas doem. –ela admitiu, levando a mão ao lugar –E veio de repente.

-Você quer alguma coisa?

-Eu tenho uma... AH!

Toni sentiu suas pernas falharem após uma nova pontada de dor terrível, felizmente Bucky estava ali e pegou-a antes que caísse no chão.

-Bucky... Minhas pernas...

O soldado olhou para as pernas dela bem a tempo de ver o sangue escorrendo, manchando o tecido amarelo do vestido de Toni. Muito sangue.

-Bucky! –ela gritou –Meus bebês!

-Toni, fica calma. –ele pediu, embora seu coração estivesse correndo a um milhão de quilometros por hora –Vai dar tudo certo. Jarvis! Mande o elevador para cá imediatamente, deixe o Happy esperando com o carro e ligue para a doutora Fontenele. Nós estamos indo agora.

-Sim, senhor Barnes. –o IA falou com toda sua eficiência.

Bucky pegou Toni no colo e foi para o elevador, que estava esperando por eles como pedido.

-Meus bebês, Bucky. –Toni murmurou, lágrimas escorrendo por seus olhos –Eu não posso perde-los.

-Você não vai, Toni. –ele assegurou –Está tudo bem, eu estou aqui.

Bucky tinha medo que seus joelhos não fossem aguentar, mas não ia perder Toni ou os bebês. A bilionária estava muito pálida, perdera muito sangue de uma só vez, mas tudo ia dar certo. Tinha que dar certo.

Happy estava com o carro esperando por eles, porta aberta. James entrou no banco de trás com Toni em seu colo e o motorista dirigiu como se o mundo estivesse acabando.

Toni chorou o caminho inteiro e Bucky teve que se segurar para não fazer o mesmo.

Quando chegaram a porta do hospital doutora Fontenele estava com uma maca e enfermeiros esperando por eles. Bucky deitou Toni ali e a doutora olhou-a rapidamente.

-Provável descolamento de placenta. –ela anunciou para os enfermeiros –Nós vamos ter que fazer uma cesariana.

-Não! –Toni gritou –É muito cedo! Eles precisam de mais tempo.

-Eles não têm mais tempo, Toni. –Dafny falou gentilmente –Nós temos que tira-los agora.

-James, não me deixe. –ela pediu, agarrando a mão de Bucky.

O soldado olhou para doutora Fontele.

-Você vai ter que vestir as roupas certas. –ela falou.

-Eu vou estar lá.

xXx

Toni desmaiou pouco depois de entrar no hospital. A última coisa que se lembrava era estar segurando a mão de James e então...

-Os bebês...

-Toni. –uma mão segurou a sua de forma firme.

-Onde estão...

-Está tudo bem. Você teve deslocamento de placenta, por isso você sangrou. A doutora Fontenele fez uma cesariana de emergência, mas está tudo bem. Fradinho e Carioquinha estão bem.

-Onde estão meus bebês? –ela insistiu.

Finalmente sua visão clareou o bastante. Era James quem estava ali do seu lado, como prometera.

-Eles estão em incubadoras e vão ficar em observação alguns dias, mas é só por precaução. –ele garantiu –Está tudo bem. Os outros estão a caminho.

-Eu quero ver meus bebês. –ela exigiu tentando se levantar.

–Tudo bem, mas você vai ter que esperar eu te arrumar uma cadeira de rodas.

Bucky chamou uma das enfermeiras, que só deixou Toni sair depois de alguns exames. Então arrumaram uma cadeira de rodas para ela e Bucky levou-a até a maternidade.

A enfermeira indicou aos dois onde estavam os bebês Stark. Toni parou diante das duas incubadoras em silêncio.

-Toni? –James chamou com cuidado.

-Eles estão bem mesmo? –Toni perguntou.

-Estão. –foi a enfermeira dali quem respondeu –Eles nasceram um pouco cedo, mas não é incomum para gêmeos. O peso deles está bom e aparentemente não houve nehuma sequela do susto que você tomou. Eles vão apenas ficar em observação mais alguns dias.

-Acho que está na hora de nós sabermos os nomes deles. –Bucky brincou –Eles não podem colocar Fradinho e Carioquinha Stark nas certidões.

-Marjorie. –Toni apontou para a menina –Lucan. –e o menino.

-Eu gostei. –James sorriu.

-Meus bebês estão bem. –ela falou com maravilhamento, suas mãos tocando o vidro das incubadoras.

-Eu prometi que eles iam ficar. –James falou tocando o ombro dela.

-Os meus filhos estão bem...

James chocou-se pois era a primeira vez que ouvia Toni chamar os dois de "meus filhos". Porém ela mal percebera porque chorava numa mistura de medo, alívio, amor e graça. Eles estavam bem.

-Só tem um problema, Toni. –James falou quando eles estavam de volta ao quarto –Quando eu te trouxe para o hospital de surpresa muitas pessoas te viram. Alguem vendeu para o jornal a notícia de que você tinha sido internada para uma cesária de emergência. A Nat está atrás de quem vazou a notícia, mas...

-Mas todo mundo já sabe. –ela completou.

-Provavelmente o pai deles também. –ele completou.

Toni ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos.

-Você pode por a Natasha de guarda na porta? –ela perguntou com um sorriso forçado –Com sorte, ele demora uns dois dias para vir até aqui.

Ela devia ter ficado quieta.

Porque quando acordou algumas horas mais tarde, em seu quarto escuro pela noite, sabia que ele estava ali.

-Quando você pretendia me ligar, Stark?

Merda.

* * *

_**N/A:**_**Os Feijõezinhos nasceram! Depois de um pequeno grande susto, mas pelo menos todo mundo está bem!**

**E o pai? Ué, olha ele ai! hahahaha ;)**

**Comentem e sexta teremos post em "O Contato"!**

**B-jão**


	8. Sétimo Mês - Parte 2

**N/A: Xente, quantos comentários, quanta curiosidade... hahahaha**

**Desculpa a demora para psotar, juro que não tava fazendo doce. As coisas estão meio insanas mesmo...**

**Hora de saber quem é o pai dos Feijõezinhos! Ou não, né... Vai saber! hahahahha**

* * *

**Sétimo Mês – parte 2**

-Marjorie e Lucan? Sério? Natasha e Clint eram opções tão melhores!

Toni revirou os olhos.

-Quem teve os filhos mesmo? –resmungou.

-Todos nós, caso você não tenha percebido. –Clint retrucou.

Toni não conseguiu conter o sorriso.

Pouco depois que ela e Bucky voltaram da maternidade os demais Vingadores chegaram.

A princípio doutora Fontenele não ficou nada feliz com aquela invasão do quarto. Ela insistira que Toni passara por um susto grande e precisava de descanso. Mas deixar os Vingadores no corredor do hospital estava causando uma comoção ainda maior no hospital inteiro.

Eles tinham permissão para ficar exatos 30 minutos. Depois iam ver os feijõezinhos nascidos e Steve prometera passar na ala pediátrica para algumas fotos.

-Você está se sentindo bem, Toni? –Jane perguntou preocupada.

-Está tudo bem. –a bilionária assegurou –Os pontos estão incomodando um pouco. Mas eu ja tive ressacas piores que isso.

-Claro que já. –Bruce revirou os olhos –Mas nós estamos felizes por tudo ter dado certo.

-Mais tarde a doutora vai me deixar ficar um pouco mais com os dois. –Toni continuou animada –Amamentação. Aí está uma experiência para a qual eu não estou pronta.

-Você vai tirar de letra, Toni. Não é possível que seja um grande mistério. –Bucky falou.

-Mas eu devo admitir que estou chocado. –Clint anunciou –Eu esperava que eles nascessem azuis e tal... –o olhar dele foi parar em Loki, que revirou os olhos e ignorou-o.

-Eu também esperava notícias do tipo, amigo Barton. –Thor soltou um muxoxo.

Toni bufou.

-Muitos repórteres la fora? –ela quis saber.

-Um verdadeiro circo. –Pepper bufou –Meu telefone não parou um segundo. Está ficando ridículo.

-Muitas... Pessoas interessadas nos bebês? –ela perguntou olhando para as próprias mãos.

Um silêncio tomou o quarto.

-Isso quer dizer que nós não somos o bastante para você? –Loki falou com seu jeito afetado –Depois eu sou o megalomaniáco.

Toni deu uma pequena risada.

-Vocês são mais que o bastante. –ela falou –Vocês são perfeitos.

-Eu deveria montar um esquema de segurança? –Natasha falou séria.

-Tanto faz. –Toni deu de ombros –Se ele quiser entrar nada menor do que uma guerra vai para-lo.

XxX

E agora, meras horas depois, lá estava ele.

-O que você está fazendo aqui? –Toni sibilou.

-Eu acho que é meio óbvio o que eu estou fazendo aqui, Toni! –ele esbravejou levantando –Quando você pretendia me contar que eu tenho filhos?

-Eles não são seus. –ela falou de forma firme.

-Você acha que eu sou o que? Idiota? –ele parecia furioso com ela –Eu li o prontuário médico e eu sei fazer contas, Toni. Ou você estava com mais alguém além de mim?

-Eu vou fingir que não ouvi isso. –ela avisou por entre os dentes.

Ele bufou frustrado.

-Você não vai se fazer de vitíma nessa, Stark. Quando você pretendia me contar? –ele exigiu.

-Nunca! Nunca. –repetiu de forma mais suave.

-Como você pôde, Toni? –perguntou quase cansado –Agora faz sentido. Porque você sumiu sem deixar rastro, porque você não atendeu minhas ligações...

-Sem querer estragar seu drama, eu sumi antes de saber que estava grávida. –ela cortou –Eu não te queria mais.

Ele se aproximou da cama, até estar nariz a nariz com ela.

-Essa é uma mentira deslavada e você sabe disso. –ele falou baixo.

-Como você entrou aqui? –ela mudou de assunto.

-Seus amigos deixaram. –ele falou afastando-se um pouco –Depois de uma longa lista de ameaças. Se você apertar o botão que chama a enfermeira eu serei atacado.

-Seria merecido.

XxX

No corredor...

-Algum de vocês imaginava _essa_? –Clint perguntou, ainda em estado de choque.

-Eu nem sabia que os dois estavam juntos. –Pepper falou totalmente chocada.

-Ela escondeu bem a coisa toda. –Bruce comentou.

De repente Jane começou a rir e todos olharam chocados para ela.

-Desculpa. –a cientista pediu –Mas sério... Vocês já pensaram no ego dessas crianças?

Todos fizeram caretas.

XxX

-Então você ia me negar o direito de conhecer meus filhos?

-Você é mais problemático que eu, colega! –ela falou irritada –Você é depressivo, cheio de traumas e não-me-toques! Como eu posso querer que você crie meus filhos?

-Nossos filhos! –ele falou furioso –E você, alcoólatra, é muito melhor?

Ele não estava longe o bastante. Toni conseguiu acertar um tapa nele, bem no meio da cara.

-Toni...

-Sai daqui agora. –ela falou por entre os dentes.

-Você não pode...

-Agora você só fala comigo através do seu time de advogados. –ela continuou –E nem pense em chegar perto dos meus filhos, eu tenho os Vingadores do meu lado.

-Toni...

-SAI DAQUI, WAYNE!

Foi aí que Bucky e Loki praticamente atravessaram a parede para tirar o bilionário de Gotham de la.

* * *

**N/A: Ah acharam que eu ia deixar vocês na mão né?**

**hahahahah**

**COMENTEM!**

**Post em "Senhora" ja ja estará no ar e sexta teremos em "Primeiras Impressões"!**

**B-jão**


	9. Sétimo Mês - Parte 3

**N/A: Bom... Acho que é fácil falar que muitos ficaram chocados com a revelação... huauhahuhuahua**

**Mas vale lembrar que, quando eles ainda estava tentando descobrir quem podia ser o pai, os membros da Liga da Justiça estavam na lista! Então, sim é crossover e sim Bruce Wayne é o orgulhoso papai!**  
**hahhaha**

**Eu agradeço a todos os comentários e todos que curtiram!**

* * *

**Sétimo Mês – parte 3**

Bruce Wayne, o playboy preferido de Gotham City, estava sentado numa das cadeiras mais desconfortáveis que ja encontrara na vida.

Tinha certeza de que, a essa hora, a notícia de que estivera no quarto de Toni Stark ja se espalhara e todos estavam fazendo as contas. Logo o país inteiro saberia que ele era o possível pai dos filhos dela.

Bruce queria estrangular Toni. Era tão típico dela, resolver algo dessa magnitude sozinha, como se fosse o direito dela.

Só que, dessa vez, se ela queria brigar, ele ia brigar de volta. Não ia permitir que Toni o afastasse de seus filhos. Faria o DNA como uma formalidade, mas sentia que as crianças eram dele.

Os Vingadores estavam alguns metros para frente no corredor, falando entre si em cochichos. Ocasionalmente Pepper Potts virava para fuzila-lo com o olhar.

A única coisa que queria no momento era ver os bebês. Todo o resto eles podiam resolver depois.

-Eu acho que você e Stark quebraram a internet hoje.

Bruce virou-se para encarar Clark Kent, que acabara de brotar do ar e sentar-se ao seu lado.

-O que você...

-Eu sei que, normalmente, eu não ligo para aquela história toda de fingir que eu não sei quem você é e vice-versa... –Clark começou –Mas hoje não é "normalmente". Hoje eu liguei o noticário e você era pai.

-Supostamente. –Bruce passou a mão pelos cabelos –Como você entrou aqui?

-Você acha mesmo que eu não consigo entrar onde eu quiser? –Clark arqueou uma sobrancelha divertida, mas ficou sério imediatamente –Você é o pai?

-Sou. –o outro confirmou num suspiro –Eu não sei o que fazer.

-Eu estou chocado de ouvir você admitir isso. –Clark falou –Mas é bom saber que você é falível como todos nós.

-Não é o momento, Clark. –Bruce bufou.

-Bruce, você é sério demais. –ele retrucou sem maldade –Você acabou de descobrir que é pai. Tudo bem, não foi planejado e você ficou sabendo pelo twitter, mas não deixa de ser algo maravilhoso, uma bênção.

-Toni não me quer perto das crianças.

-Ela não tem esse direito e você sabe disso muito bem. –Clark indicou –Ela deve estar surpresa por te ver aqui, reagiu mal...

-Eu... Também não reagi bem. –Bruce admitiu.

Clark fez uma careta.

-O que você disse?

-Coisas que eu não devia ter falado. Mas Antonella... –ele bufou frustrado –Ela sempre teve o talento de me fazer perder a calma. Eu devia ter esfriado a cabeça, mas quando soube dos bebês...

Clark colocou a mão no ombro do outro homem.

-Vocês dois têm que pensar com calma no que vão fazer e falar agora. –ele aconselhou –Talvez seja até bom ter alguém "neutro" para intervir na conversa. Vocês podem passar a vida brigando por essas crianças na justiça, mas não seria melhor se vocês se entendessem?

-É impossível ter uma conversa madura com a Toni. Ela foge de tudo.

-Mas, Bruce, você nunca se perguntou por que ela foi embora?

Bruce abriu a boca para retrucar quando ouviu seu nome sendo chamado.

-Você quer ver os bebês ou não? –era a Viúva Negra e ela parecia preferir enfretar um exército de aliens do que leva-lo até a maternidade.

-Quero. –ele declarou levantando-se.

Virou-se para desperdir-se de Clark, mas o outro já não estava mais la. Apenas ajeitou o paletó e seguiu a ruiva. Os outros Vingadores nem olharam para a cara dele quando passou por eles. Menos mal assim.

Havia uma enfermeira checando um outro bebê quando eles entraram. Ela apenas sorriu para ambos e deixou Natasha guia-lo até os dois.

-Essa é Marjorie. –ela apontou a menina –E esse é Lucan. Eles estão registrados como Stark, mas seu nome consta como "pai".

Bruce olhou surpreso para ela.

-Eu não esperava por isso.

-Claramente. -ela comentou de forma seca –Se você quiser carrega-los eu chamo a enfermeira.

-Eu não posso. -Bruce comentou tocando o vidro das incubadoras –Eu não saberia como, nem por onde começar.

-Você tem que aprender alguma hora.

-Eu não sei o que fazer. –ele comentou sem tirar os olhos dos bebês –Nem com eles, nem com a Toni.

-Se você quer estar na vida deles, você pode começar largando a mão de ser frouxo e pegando seus filhos no colo. –ela respondeu sem caridade alguma.

-E se eu derruba-los? –Bruce perguntou preocupado.

-Você não vai, Wayne. Você não é esse tipo de homem.

* * *

**N/A: Espero que vocês tenham curtido! Sexta teremos "Senhora".**

**COMENTEM**

**B-jão**


	10. Sétimo Mês - Final

**N/A: Nossa, demorou, mas chegou!**

**Obrigada pelos comentários!**

**Estamos na parte final da saga hospitalar. Será que Bruce e Toni vão finalmente se acertar? Eu vejo os dois como um casal bem problemático. O que eles sentem um pelo outro não importa muito quando os dois estão fugindo o tempo todo. Toni se esconde e o Bruce se fecha. Eles têm problemas para ficarem juntos que eles mesmos criaram. Imagina um casal desse criando filhos?**

**Eu imagino que muito do que foi dito nos últimos capítulos pode ser explicado como os dois estando muito bravos um com o outro e muito emocionais ao mesmo tempo. Vamos ver se eles melhoram...**

* * *

**Sétimo Mês – parte final**

-Vocês vão ter alta hoje a tarde. –doutora Fontenele estava falando para Toni com um sorriso –Só não se esqueça de ir com calma, você ainda tem pontos e nós vamos tira-los só daqui uma semana. Nada de levantar peso.

-Positivo, doutora, deixa comigo. –Toni falou, embora seus olhos ainda estivessem pregados em Lucan, a quem ela amamentava no momento.

Dafny abriu um sorriso orgulhosa, como uma professora que vê um aluno finalmente aprendendo uma grande lição. No canto da sala doutor Banner estava com Marjorie em seus braços. A menina ja tinha mamado, ja tinha arrotado e agora estava levemente adormecida.

-Algum avanço com o senhor Wayne? –a médica perguntou gentilmente.

-Não. –Toni falou de forma curta –Ele nem fala comigo. Eu sei que ele vai ver os bebês na maternidade, mas só.

-É bom que vocês dois tenham tempo para pensarem antes de se falarem de novo. –Dafny falou –Falar com raiva nunca é uma boa ideia.

-É, eu sei.

A doutora balançou a cabeça de leve, então virou-se para sair do quarto. Ao abrir a porta deu de cara com Bruce Wayne com o punho levantado, provavelmente preparando-se para bater.

-Eu vim falar com a Antonella. –ele falou limpando a garganta.

Dafny estreitou os olhos.

-Se você estressar minha paciente de novo eu vou te jogar para fora desse hospital. –ela informou –Bilionário ou não.

-Sim, senhora. –Bruce falou na hora.

A doutora saiu e Bruce entrou na sala. O primeiro lugar que seu olhar foi parar foi em Bruce Banner, carregando sua filha no colo.

-Antonella, nós precisamos conversar. –o herói de Gotham falou.

-Bruce, você poderia sair, por favor? –ela falou, seus olhos no outro bilionário –E por Bruce eu quero dizer o Bruce do bem, o de cabelo bagunçado e óculos.

Doutor Banner limpou a garganta e levantou-se de sua poltrona.

-Aqui. –ele entregou Marjorie gentilmente aWayne –Ela ja mamou e está dormindo.

O outro homem apenas fez um sinal de concordância com a cabeça, seus olhos agora na sua filha.

Bruce e Toni trocaram um olhar antes do cientista sair. Se ela precisasse de qualquer coisa era só chamar.

-Obrigado por falar comigo. –Wayne falou formalmente, como se aquilo fosse uma reunião de negócios.

-Você espera eu terminar de amamentar o Luc? –ela perguntou sem olha-lo –Ele ja deve estar terminando.

-Certo.

Um silêncio profundo e pesado caiu entre eles. Bruce sentou-se no canto da cama de Toni, segurando Marjorie, enquanto a bilionária terminava de amamentar seu menino.

Toni ainda estava pegando prática com a coisa toda, então deu um trabalhinho para ela conseguir ajeitar sua roupa com apenas um mão, enquanto ainda segurava o bebê. Mas finalmente estava batendo levemente nas costas de Lucan.

Quando ela levantou os olhos, Bruce a estava observando.

-Você está pegando o jeito com isso. –ele comentou.

-Eu não tenho muita escolha, né? –ela retrucou –Além do mais... Eu gosto disso. De ser quem faz as coisas por eles.

Silêncio pesado e desconfortável, de novo.

-O que você quer, Wayne? –ela finalmente perguntou.

-Eu sei o que eu não quero, Antonella: brigar com você. –ele falou de forma cansada –Isso obviamente não deu certo da primeira vez.

-Eu também não quero brigar. –ela falou baixo.

-Você não ia mesmo me contar? –ele perguntou, dessa vez sem agressão.

-Eu não ia ter como esconder para sempre. –ela admitiu –Mas eu não queria ser a pessoa que ia contar. Eu sei que você não é idiota, sabia que você ia ligar os pontos. Quando os bebês nascessem você ia descobrir sem eu precisar contar.

-Por que você não podia me contar? –ele quis saber.

-Eu tinha medo da sua reação. –Toni falou com mais honestidade do que achava que possuía –Não queria olhar nos seus olhos e ver sua primeira reação. Tinha medo que você dissesse que eu tinha que tirar os bebês, tinha medo que você dissesse que não queria nada com eles, ainda mais medo que você tirasse os dois de mim. Eu não sabia o que esperar de você, Wayne.

-Então você foi e se escondeu atrás dos seus Vingadores. –agora havia um pouco de acusação na voz dele.

-Você queria que eu fizesse o que, Bruce? –ela retrucou irritada –Falasse com você? Porque isso sempre deu muito certo entre nós, né? Eu querendo falar e você sumindo.

Bruce pressionou os lábios e respirou fundo.

-Eu estou aqui e não vou a lugar algum. –ele prometeu –Eu quero fazer parte da vida deles, Antonella, mas não quero brigar cada passo.

-Guarda conjunta. –ela falou –É o que eu quero, Wayne. Que nossos filhos conheçam nós dois, que nós possamos falar sobre eles sem ser uma guerra. Enquanto eles forem novos eles podem ficar uma semana com cada um, mas quando ficarem maiores e tiverem que ir para a escola, eu quero que eles fiquem comigo. Você pode ter todos os finais de semana, se for o caso.

-Você é uma figura pública, Antonella. Todo mundo sabe que você é a Dama de Ferro. –ele argumentou –Você vai estar colocando nossos filhos em risco.

-Eu não vou deixar você levar os dois para Gotham. –ela falou firme –Aquela cidade é um esgoto. E você está se iludindo se acha que ficar perto de você e sua Liga é muito mais seguro.

Bruce pausou um segundo.

-Ok, guarda conjunta. –ele aceitou por fim –Mas eles tem que ter Wayne no nome.

-Eles ja têm. –Toni informou satisfeita –Marjorie e Lucan Wayne Stark.

O bilionário arqueou a sobrancelha.

-Eu tenho a impressão de que Wayne deveria ser o último.

-Eu tenho a impressão de que quem ficou grávida, teve enjoos e uma cesária de emergência fui eu.

Bruce bufou.

-Só mais uma coisa.

-O que, Antonella? –ele perguntou mais do que um pouco impaciente.

-Quem vão ser os padrinhos do seu lado? Eu ja escolhi os meus.

* * *

**N/A: Nossa, finalmente um pouco de paz e bom senso. Será que agora vai?**

**Reviews, por favor!**

**B-jão**


	11. Oitavo Mês

**N/A: Olá! Sim, os feijõezinhos ja nasceram, mas eu tenho que justificar o título da fanfic né? hahaha**

**Esse capítulo será doce e curto. Espero que vocês curtam.**

* * *

**Oitavo Mês**

-Capitão, nós temos uma situação aqui.

-O que foi, Gavião?

-Eu não tenho certeza de como isso funciona.

Steve se aproximou e viu Clint tentando entender a fralda. Lucan, deitado no trocador, parecia a ponto de adormecer.

-Eu tinha a impressão de que você cuidava das crianças no circo. –Steve comentou.

-É, com fraldas de pano. –o arqueiro rebateu –Essa daqui tem fitas!

Steve revirou os olhos.

-Deixa comigo.

-O que vocês dois estão fazendo? –Natasha perguntou entrando no quarto dos bebês.

Os dois trocaram olhares culpados.

-Onde está Toni? –a ruiva quis saber.

-Ela está exausta. –Clint falou por fim –Nós não queríamos acorda-la, então viemos cuidar dos gêmeos.

-Oh. Vocês precisam de ajuda? –ela perguntou se aproximando.

-Você pode checar a fralda da Majestade. –Clint falou –Eu vou pegar as mamadeiras.

-Ok.

-O que vocês estão fazendo? –Bruce perguntou, colocando a cabeça para dentro do quarto.

-Trocando fraldas. –Steve e Natasha responderam ao mesmo tempo.

-Tem um jeito mais fácil de fazer isso. –o cientista informou ao ver Steve lutando com a fralda.

Bruce estava terminando de trocar a fralda de Lucan, ao mesmo tempo que mostrara a Natasha como fazer com a de Marjorie, quando Clint voltou com as mamadeiras e sendo seguido por Thor e Loki.

-As crianças dormem? –o gigante loiro cochichou.

-Não. –Natasha informou –Nós devíamos dar mamadeira para eles? A Toni ainda está amamentando.

Eles trocaram olhares em si.

-A Toni não tem leite suficiente para os dois. Ela tem complementado a amamentação deles com a mamadeira. –Bucky informou entrando na sala –Ela amamenta os dois três vezes por dia, no resto ela dá a mamadeira.

-Como você sabe tanto? –Clint perguntou chocado.

-Porque eu presto atenção. –ele falou como se fosse óbvio.

-Eu quero dar mamadeira para Marjorie. –Loki declarou.

-Posso dar para o Lucan? –Jane perguntou entrando na sala.

-A gente precisa ficar de olho neles? –Steve perguntou.

Todos se olharam de novo.

XxX

Quando Toni acordou, sentindo-se culpada por ter largado os bebês e dormido por tanto tempo, ela correu para o quarto deles. Só para encontrar seus dois bebês dormindo como anjos, trocados e mamados. Além de todos os Vingadores esparramados pelo chão, também dormindo.

É, rolaram algumas lágrimas.

* * *

**N/A: Curto, mas ta ai. **

**Próximo capítulo: o batizado! Quem serão os padrinhos?**

**Comentem, por favor.**

**B-jão**


	12. Nono Mês

**N/A: Eba, nono mês! Vamos ao batizado mais esperado de todos os tempos.**

**Obrigada pelos comentários e pelo apoio!**

* * *

**Nono Mês**

-Agora todos nós iremos nos comportar como as pessoas decentes que somos. –Toni estava dizendo –Nada de escândalos, brigas, situações constrangedoras...

Alguém bateu na porta.

-Entra. –ela chamou, trocando Marjorie para seu outro braço. A bebê e Lucan tinham sido muito pacientes ouvindo o discurso dela. Mesmo que o menino estivesse dormindo em sua cadeirinha.

E foi aí que o Batman entrou no quarto.

-Você vai mesmo batizar nossos filhos com essa máscara? –Toni falou na hora –Seus amiguinhos sabem quem você é e os meus também.

Bruce não disse nada, apenas andou até onde ela estava e sentou-se do lado dela.

-Você disse "nossos filhos". –ele observou passando a mão suavemente na cabeça de Marjorie.

-Eles são. –ela falou como se fosse óbvio.

Bruce abriu um pequeno sorriso.

-É, eles são.

-Máscara? –ela insistiu.

Bruce bufou e tirou a máscara.

-Agradecida. Você vai assustar as crianças desse jeito.

Bruce revirou os olhos.

-Obrigado por aceitar fazer isso aqui. –ele falou suavemente.

-Eu sei que você acha que eu não sei ser razoável, Bruce, mas eu sei. –Toni falou, olhando para a menina em seus braços –Por eles.

Bruce esticou os braços e pegou Lucan delicadamente. Estava pegando jeito com isso.

Eles concordaram em batizar as crianças em segredo na batcaverna para que os membros da Liga da Justiça (que gostavam de manter suas identidades em segredo) pudessem comparecer sem risco da mídia ver alguma coisa.

Oficialmente Bruce Wayne e Toni Stark, os orgulhosos papais, não iam batizar as crianças. Extra oficialmente queriam a chance de apresenta-los aos amigos e aliados e escolher pessoas que seriam responsáveis por eles, porque essa vida deles não era nada senão incerta.

-Todo mundo já chegou? –ela perguntou para quebrar o silêncio.

-Já. –ele confirmou –Estamos esperando você descer.

-Você leva o Luc? –ela perguntou levantando-se.

-Levo. –Bruce aceitou.

-Certo... –parecia que as coisas com Bruce eram sempre assim agora. Longos silêncios carregados ou com conversas educadas e vazias.

-Toni... –ele chamou, mas calou-se.

-Sim? –ela perguntou, tentando não soar muito ávida.

-Nada. –Bruce falou depois de um minuto de silêncio –Vamos.

Os membros principais da Liga da Justiça estavam la: Lanterna Verde, Mulher Maravilha, Flash, Mulher Gavião, Superman e o Caçador de Marte. Toni não sabia o nome de nenhum deles, tirando o de Clark Kent.

O que a deixava feliz era a presença de seus Vingadores, todos eles, incluindo Rhodey e Pepper, que seriam os padrinhos dos feijõezinhos do seu lado. Bruce escolhera Clark e a Mulher Maravilha.

Era até meio engraçado ver todos esses heróis juntos. Todos estavam divididos em cantos separados da plataforma gigantesca na caverna, como dois grupos de adolescentes que não se conhecem, mas já não se gostam.

Alfred estava servindo bebidas para todos.

-Eu devia me casar com você, só para pedir o divórcio e ficar com Alfred na partilha. –Toni falou para Bruce observando o mordomo.

-Eu te daria a mansão e minha empresa antes de te deixar ficar com ele. –o bilionário comentou divertido.

Os dois trocaram um sorriso rápido. Era assim que as coisas eram entre eles antes...

Mas, como se o mesmo pensamento tivesse cruzado a mente de ambos, eles pararam de se olhar.

Assim que Toni pisou no último degrau Loki estava de um lado dela e Bucky do outro. Todos os Vingadores estavam sem dúvida alguma do lado, mas esses dois... Bruce achara que o doutor Banner era apaixonadinho por Toni. Obviamente estivera errado.

Não que fosse da conta dele.

-Acho que podemos começar, não? –Banner falou aproximando-se.

Ele foi eleito a pessoa mais zen dali, logo a pessoa que faria a pequena cerimônia.

Na verdade não era nada religioso, era apenas uma aliança. Um momento de paz entre os dois times de super heróis em nome das vidas preciosas que estavam ali, tão pequenas e inocentes e tão dependentes de todos eles.

Pepper pegou Lucan ao mesmo tempo que Diana (esse era o nome dela!) pegou Marjorie e se aproximaram de Banner, com Rhodey e Clark. Bruce e Toni ficaram observando um pouco mais para lá.

-Senhoras e senhores... –Banner falou com um sorriso –Lucan e Marjorie Wayne Stark. –ele tocou a cabeça de ambos os bebês –Nós não estamos aqui por política ou território, não precisamos provar quem pode mais. Hoje estamos aqui apenas por vida. A deles. Para lembrar que, não importa o que aconteça daqui para frente, eles vão ser um elo eterno entre todos nós, algo que vai importar mais do que qualquer outra coisa.

Droga... Rolaram lágrimas.

* * *

**N/A:**** Não, ainda não acabou!**

**Nós teremos alguns capítulos bônus, não temam!**

**Espero que tenham curtido!**

**B-jão**


End file.
